Sweeter than pi
by Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: Intelli needs to speak to someone. Takes place in 3x22


Intelli Saiko wonders why she spectates during the second phase of the provisional license exam when she could be sulking.

Even moreso, she wonders why her eyes gravitate towards Yaoyorozu Momo.

Most of the UA students have elected to stay together in small groups but also spread out to offer better use of their respective Quirks. An efficient strategy, even if UA started out the last phase bumbling through the motions of standard rescue procedure. Amongst the challenging and often times chaotic rescue operations being performed by the first years, Intelli finds herself drawn to Yaoyorozu's leadership. She delegates and assigns tasks to her classmates and expertly finds the correct method of execution for the rescue of a particular individual. As the exam stretches on, Intelli's moping is long forgotten. Instead, the words spoken to her during the first phase reverberates in her mind.

 _(…) that might be true for you, but we're different. We won't leave our friend behind. And we don't give up. That's how we, Class 1-A, are!_

Intelli thinks about those words for quite a while. From afar, her classmates look at her in worry.

It's late afternoon seeping into evening when the provisional license exam comes to a close. The young heroes-to-be leave the exam site with their licenses, as well as some lethargically spoken words of wisdom from Mera. Intelli lingers outside the facility with a suitcase in her hands and thoughts occupying her head. Therefore, she fails to notice a classmate approach until they are right in front of her.

"Miss Sai, are you alright?" Umeko asks, concerned. A frown is etched into her usual lax face. "You look troubled."

Intelli blinks and remembers to relax her shoulders. "I'm fine," she says, hoping it would calm her friend. "There's just someone I wish to speak to."

Her chubby friend looks surprised and gazes at the crowd of students piling out from within the exam site, their briefing seemingly over. It isn't long before UA students appear on the courtyard, happily chatting amongst themselves. Intelli lets out a breath and steels her resolve before walking towards them.

A couple of Shiketsu students are already engaged in heated conversation with some of the students from UA, providing Intelli with a window of opportunity to single out her target. She isn't afraid, per say, to speak to that person in front of large crowd but this. . .is a delicate matter she deems in need of a discreet approach.

It is a first, but she suffered a loss today.

"Yaoyorozu Momo," Intelli calls. Her voice is low in volume, but it still carries the air of formality she is known for. The student in question halts the conversation is currently engaged in before turning around. Her expression is blank before recognition sinks in. "Oh! It's you."

Next to Yaoyorozu is Jirou, who levels Intelli with a cautious look. She can see Shoji and Asui in her peripheral vision, seemingly listening in as well.

Despite this, Intelli nods. She is slightly disheartened at the reply but it is to be expected that Yaoyorozu doesn't know her name. With UA's prestigious reputation and overall pedigree, any other high school with a hero course would naturally pale in comparison. Intelli tries not to take offense and carries on.

"I'm glad you remember me. I'm Intelli Saiko," she introduces, with a formal curtsey and lift of her long coat tails. Intelli spots the license card in Yaoyorozu's hands and tries not to let her own disappointment show. Regardless of the sting of jealousy that comes with knowing these people all passed the exam and she _didn't_ , Intelli is content with the fact that it was this group of individuals that bested her. They have earned her respect.

"Congratulations on passing," she says and finds that she means it. She smiles. "I had no doubt you would all succeed."

Yaoyorozu returns the smile and nods as well. Jirou visibly relaxes next to her. "Thank you. It was close, but I'm glad that we managed to pull through."

Indeed, they handled themselves well, especially during the rescue operation. Yaoyorozu in particular proved herself to be very capable of taking charge. "On that tangent," Intelli continues, shoulders tensing once more. "I'd like to apologize for causing you harm during the exam."

Although her plan had relied on it, she isn't above admitting that it had been a little rough. Forcing Asui into hibernation, exhausting Yaoyorozu's lipid reserves and damaging Jirou's earphone jacks. . . it was necessary, but harsh in hindsight. Intelli looks at Yaoyorozu and Jirou and finds that neither of their gazes hold animosity or resentment. Quite the opposite.

"Don't be," Jirou says. "We're going to be heroes, right? You're supposed to give it your all and be creative to get that license. It's an unforgiving fight 'till the finish line."

Intelli is stunned but manages to nod in agreement. It sounds so simple, but she still admires them for their optimistic outlook. She can't say she would be that nice, if their situations were reversed. Intelli expected loss to burn shamefully in the pit of her stomach and lower her spirits for days to come, but it doesn't. It _doesn't_. Inadvertently, the strength of the bond between these students inspires her to become better and to improve. Work on trusting her classmates some more and socialize with them. Deploy teamwork that relies on her just as much as it relies on her friends. Actively being _a part_ of her own plans. There is much for Intelli to start working on, and she is itching to begin with an urge that surprises even herself. It's. . .curious.

Loss is endings and missed chances, but it is also new beginnings and knowledge gained.

"Naturally," Intelli smiles and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. Tries to regain her composure. "And though I am a stranger to failing an exam, I assure you that it won't happen again."

 _Perhaps with a different mindset, I'll conquer this exam next year for sure._

Yaoyorozu looks happy to hear this confident statement. "I'm sure it won't. I can't wait to hear about it when you do pass."

Jirou is heard snickering.

"Do you want us to give you some pointers for the exam next year?" she pipes up from behind Yaoyorozu, with a sly grin and a daring raise of her brow. Intelli narrows her eyes at the unmistakable sound of teasing and whips out her monocle so she can use it to point with.

"Hmph! Don't forget I'm your senior, Jirou, or you'll be sorry!"

" _Sure_ ," Jirou drawls out and doesn't look the least bit apologetic. In fact, she is grinning even more. Intelli crosses her arms and turns her head away. It isn't becoming of a lady to pout but disrespect of this manner is hard to come by in Seiai.

"Did you break your monocle?" Asui asks curiously, with a finger pressed to her chin. The question brings Intelli's attention to the broken item in question that is dangling from her grip like a pendulum.

"No. The lens cracked when you deployed your high-frequency attack," Intelli answers simply, regarding the accessory with little to no grief. She adored monocles, however, she had but an entire collection at home that could replace this single item. It didn't bother-

"Oh no," Yaoyorozu says quickly. Her dark eyes shine bright with sincerity and for the third time that day, she takes Intelli by surprise. "That's my fault entirely. Let me make it up to you."

Intelli's mind, for once, works almost comically slow to process what that sentence could possibly mean. Yaoyorozu steps towards her, cups her hands together and from within bursts a small pink light, shimmering as if Yaoyorozu was hiding a miniature star between her fingers. Intelli stares at the beautiful display of Yaoyorozu's Creation Quirk with a mixture of intrigue and bewilderment.

"Here," she says and from her hand dangles a new monocle. It's roughly the same size as the old one, with a similar chain length. The lens' metallic outer rim is painted a greyish blue and the chain itself is silver in color. Mounted on the end of the chain was a blue bead.

"I hope it's alright that I created a new one, even if it's not exactly the same," Yaoyorozu smiles, careful but still as sincere as ever. She extends her hand to Intelli with a small inclination of her head. "If you'll have it, that is."

Intelli feels as if the air has been stolen from her lungs. This is a simple act of kindness, one that she arguably doesn't deserve. But it is given, nevertheless, and Intelli thinks for the briefest of moments that Yaoyorozu is too bright to look upon, as if the light her Quirk emits pales in comparison to the radiance that Yaoyorozu Momo exudes in every movement and every breath. She accepts the gift and speaks only when coherent thinking finally returns to her. "I-I will. Thank you, Yaoyorozu."

Yaoyorozu grins, bright and carefree. "Call me Momo."

Umeko and her friends watch Intelli return with bright pink cheeks and an infectious smile. They flock her with curious looks and ask questions about her new eyewear, as well as what she was doing with the UA students. Intelli chuckles triumphantly, her head held high and confident.

"Prepare yourselves, girls! As of today we'll focus all our energy on working hard to secure that license next year! Are you with me?" Intelli exclaims with conviction and receives loud approval in response. The Seiai girls line up to enter the bus heading home, speaking amongst themselves with giggles and hushed voices as they do.

Neither grief nor bitterness are weighing down Intelli. Her bouncy steps more than speak for her current state of mind.

Intelli Saiko adjusts her monocle with a quiet smile and concludes that losing has never felt more renewing.

* * *

 **a/n:** and uhhhh intelli got momo's number so they can hang out on the weekends and drink expensive tea together

intelli's classmate (umeko) who's mentioned here is the chubby girl who was shown with intelli early in their introductory episode. umeko is a name given by me and means plum child.

intelli/momo/jirou is my new ot3, y'all. or, its not new, but im finally making content for it lmao


End file.
